Chicken
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: AU Dark! Marty and The First Part Of The Dark! Marty Series. What would happen if the events of bttf part 3 were different at the duel of Tannen and Marty? Well a hell of a lot! Rated T for character death.


**First BTTF Fanfic, yeah it is the Dark side to Marty Mcfly so just enjoy it!**

* * *

Beside a smashed stove, hidden from sight, Marty sat silently. Heavy thoughts trickled like a waterfall through his brain. He had to think of something – to save himself and the Doc. Then an idea sparked through the Mcfly's mind. The Doc had specifically told Marty not to do anything too extreme that it would affect the space time continuum. Then again, did Marty Mcfly ever listen to what the Doc _specifically_ said?

The thought that had crossed his mind was one of pure malevolence. The teen had never thought of these kinds of thoughts – but there it was. Goading him to do it.

'Do it…' It called, 'Do it, chicken…'

Marty frowned and growled to himself.

"I'm in enough trouble as it is because I wanted to prove I wasn't a coward."

'This is _really _heavy.' He thought to himself.

'All it would take is one bullet… Then Buford Tannen wouldn't be able to kill you or the Doc then… Would he?' The dark deliberation whispered mutely.

The teenager nodded in near agreement before his face contorted into an image of pure rage.

"No, I won't do it. I won't change the future again – not for my own benefit. Or anyone else's. I won't!" Mcfly screamed furiously.

"Eastwood! You got minute to decide, runt. Otherwise, your blacksmith friend gets the bullet. And I'd rather it'd be you…" Yelled Tannen upon hearing 'Clint Eastwood's' cry of desperation.

Marty moaned in anguish, clutching his head in defeated despair.

'Come on, your chance of ever getting home again is slowly slipping away… You'll never get to see Jennifer again.' The evil voice taunted.

"No." He whimpered.

'All alone in the Old West. Always alone little coward.'

"No…" Again the whimper came hoarsely through strangled sobs.

Marty glanced down, grief stricken, to look at his arm stretching down to reach the Peacemaker. The malevolent glint in his eye revealed his intentions.

He was going to go ahead and save the Doc, himself and get home whilst proving he wasn't yellow.

"Looks like Mr Eastwood isn't gonna cooperate and I'm not one to waste a bullet…" Tannen snarled, flecks of spittle sticking to the sinewy whiskers.

The gun clicked as Mad Dog cocked it close to the Doc's abdomen. In the background, the young Mcfly strode towards the centre path, the spark flaring threateningly.

He had his teeth bared when he finally spoke catching the attention of Buford and the audience that had surrounded the area.

"Right here, Tannen!"

Seamus, the ginger haired male stared at Marty as if to tell him not to go through with the duel.

'This is it, Marty. Can't cluck your way out of this one. He brought this upon himself – just promise to make it slow and agonising.' Sighed the wicked being gratefully.

Both men's hands creeped and twitched occasionally over their weapons.

"Draw, runt…" The Old Western man called.

'Not yet, wait for him to try!'

"Never… I thought we could discuss this like men, Tannen." Marty's hand dropped away from the weapon.

"Ya thought wrong, dude." Buford snarled.

Mad Dog drew his gun and fired the teen's chest, catching his square where his heart would be. The teenage male was instantly bowled over by the sheer force of the blast. The Doc's companion smirked evilly as he hit the dirty ground.

As Tannen slowly marched toward the lifeless looking body, showing false gratitude to those around him who just gazed solemnly at the boy, he failed to notice that the male's hands were now attached to the firearm.

The voice yelled in delight.

'Yes, you've got him where we want him!'

Once again the gun in Buford's clammy hands was reloaded and clicked as he aimed for Mcfly's temple. Before he fired, Marty snapped his eyes open, laughing like a maniac and lashed out at the startled guy.

The pistol was successfully knocked from Tannen's grubby hands.

Marty pulled himself up from the grimy ground to face his opponent once again. The stove's lid was dragged out from underneath him, the splash of the bullet sparkling where the sun hit the lid.

Tannen roared in distress before the teen crashed the stove top in his face. Everyone turned to see the boy back on his feet. The Doc's eyes filled with pleasure as he saw his best friend still alive. Then his face transformed into an illustration of revulsion.

The reactions were as quick as lightning as the Mcfly drew the weapon he had kept unsealed in the pouch and shot at Buford's foot – causing the Western male to howl in agony. 'Eastwood's' lips curled into a smirk as if gulping the torture that the influence in his head had been wanting for so long.

Reloading the gun slowly, the teenager aimed at his gut – the sneer now quirking into a

"No, please, Mr Eastwood, I beg ye!" Shrieked the man.

Once more, Seamus Mcfly looked at Marty and this time glared at him as if his life depended on it.

"Mercy. You don't deserve it…" Marty started, exchanging the looks between himself, Seamus and the Doc. "Maybe I should spare you…" The Doc and Seamus both blew sighs of relief as the gun dropped to the side.

"But then, you being the fool you are, Tannen – you'd try it again!" Marty fired at Buford's gut, causing the man to twist and writhe in pain.

Mad Dog gurgled as he choked on the blood that spurted from his mouth. The beam grew as the Mcfly drenched himself in the cowering faces of the people he had once inspired to stand up for themselves.

Even the Doc was alarmed.

The train horn sounded in the distance.

'Uh oh, that's our cue!' groaned the voice of the murderer.

The smile dropped from Marty's face and he made his way to a horse.

"Come on, Doc. Let's get back to the future." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Marty. I can't come with you. Not after what you've done. You've probably ripped a hole in the space time continuum and I have to go fix it… Alone." The Doc began to sob.

He raised the telescope rifle, towards his best friend's head and before he fired he whispered to himself in loneliness.

"Infernal time-machine…"

The Mcfly finally knew no more of the world around him, his skull shattering into nothingness.

Hell was finally frosted over.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
